The present invention relates to a new protein composition and particularly a new whey protein composition characterized by improved acid solubility at a pH below the isoelectric point of the protein as well as a lower thermogelation temperature in solutions at a pH above the isoelectric point of the protein. The invention also relates to processes for preparing such products.